


One On One

by Sonny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PanFandom Naptime Comment Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 (PG-13-NC17) - Jared walks into Jensen's bedroom to find him sleeping and so is Sadie and Harley and decides to join them [after taking pictures of course]. (Feel free to kick the dogs out later after they wake up... ;)) - From cloex_brosluvr on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	One On One

 

 

 **ONE ON ONE**

Jared unlocked the front door, stepping into the complete silence of the interior of the house. Weird, because usually by now Sadie and Harley would be all over him. He figured that maybe they were slumbering somewhere unable to hear him enter through the door. That was fine, but he missed their enthusiasm and slobbery greetings, seeing them was often the brightest parts of his day. And now he could add the days he was able to see Jensen—which was every day since they had moved into a house and were living together.

Strictly platonic, but Jared had been sensing a shift. Only in the last month or so. He couldn't quite place it—no rhyme or reason why it was happening. Oh, wait, yes he did—he was turning into a sucker for Jensen's dreamy green eyes. And he always smelled nice; he was also neat and tidier than Jared could ever hope to be, but that wasn't as much of a draw as seeing that half-naked form wandering around the house.

He slid out of his jacket and set the material around the back of a chair at the kitchen table. He noticed the stack of mail set aside for him; there was a short and curt sticky note directly on top. Something about Jensen needing to be woken an hour before six this afternoon. Jared furrowed his brow because there had been no indications that Jensen was even home, yet here was the mail, the note scribbled in Jensen's handwriting... and the fact that the dogs hadn't charged him at the door.

Jared walked down the short hall, using the bottom post to hoist himself up to skip two steps. He made it to the second floor in no time. He wasn't that eager to disturb Jensen's sleep, so he meandered to his bedroom, pushing his way in. He felt like he still had bursts of energy to burn off; he decided to change out of his clothes to put on a tank-t and his basketball shorts, grabbing a zippered sweatshirt in case it got colder outside while he was shooting hoops.

It seemed a shame, because Jared would've loved a little one-on-one with Jensen on the court in the backyard. That's when he wondered why Jensen needed to be woken at such a weird hour. He didn't head to the stairs, but made a quick left turn to head down the hallway to reach Jensen's door, which was open barely an inch. Jared tried to peek through the wedge to see if he could see anything, but all he caught was half of a body curled in bed, under covers, and the night table with lamp burning bright. He pushed against the paneling with his shoulder, his hand on the doorknob as he granted himself entrance into Jensen's private domain.

Jared only had eyes for the bed: the tight circle of mammals, two furry and one—not. Jensen was quietly slumbering while the two dogs molded and shaped their bodies to surround him, like a protective moat. They were so close to him that they rendered him unable to move without crushing or hitting them if he tried to get up.

Sadie was laying more in the center of the bed, on her left side, her paws sticking outward toward the left side of the mattress; she basically kept Jensen pinned to the right. It was Harley who imprisoned him further, so he had to remain on the side he'd regretfully chosen to sleep on. Harley was laying along the backs of Jensen's legs, his blunt snout near where feet would be—Harley had a weird fetish for feet; sometimes the stinkier, the better.

The very second Jared tried to take a step backward—there was no way he'd **_not_** take a picture of this sight for posterity—Harley opened his eyes and followed him with his gaze as he backed out, whispering, “ _don't move! stay right there!_ ”. His tail began to wag slow and smooth at the sight of his master.

Jared knew exactly where the digital camera was; it was just that all he could recall was the bag was in his clothes closet, and God knew how challenged he was in keeping that particular closet space clean and neat. He could rush downstairs and get his cell phone, but by then Harley would be awake and then Sadie would stumble alert to anything Harley did without her... and the precious moment would be utterly botched.

Jared took a chance, going on an adventure into his closet. But someone upstairs in the sky was smiling down on him as the minute he slid apart the doors, he actually spotted the camera bag on the top shelf. Wow, how efficient of him. He reached up to pull the bag down by the strap, thinking this was too good to be true; the camera's battery had to be dead... _nope! Sah-weet!_

Apparently, all Jared had to do now was turn the camera “on”, point the lens and shoot. And he did...

~*~

… which was exactly when Jensen woke as Jared - _spur-of-the-moment-professional-photographer_ \- kept hitting the button to take yet another random shot of him with the dogs. An arm went up to block his face as Jensen then burrowed under a pillow and Sadie's fur-lined body to hide his face from scrutiny.

“ _No mas! No mas! Por favor, amigo!_ ”

Jared sprung his body at attention, knees planted firmly on the mattress leftover from where the dogs weren't laying. It struck him that he hadn't bothered to think about how Jensen might be dressed underneath those covers. He gulped, letting his arms dangle. “You're _naked_...”

“No.” Jensen properly lowered the blankets to show his sleeping attire. “You only wanna 'think' I'm bare-assed nekkid.” His voice took on a sultry drawl, still laden with sleepiness.

“Oh...” Jared's lips were in a permanent “O”-shape. Damn, those were those pajama bottoms he liked seeing Jensen walk around in. To any eye, they were simply black linen drawstrings—no big whoop. But it was Jensen, himself—the cadence of his form, the creaminess of his skin... and the scintillating way those freckles stood out prominently against dark coloring. Jared also couldn't forget the way that ass looked in the draped material as it lay over the bare skin, or how revealing the front was, in retrospect. Jensen swore he wasn't ever naked under them, but Jared could swear that when Jensen turned his body a certain way—well... it was very understandable why Jensen was a pleasure for any of the women he'd been with.

Jensen sat upright, rubbing at his eyes as he attempted to wake up a bit more. He squinted down around him to find blurred dark shapes at rest near his sides. He leaned over to reach backward to get the glasses from the night stand. “I swear...” Jensen modestly shoved the wire frames up his nose. “... it wasn't like _this_ when I closed my eyes.”

Jared tried to laugh off his arousal, confused to why Jensen in glasses half-naked was sexier than Jensen without glasses half-naked. “Uhm... don't worry 'bout it. It's their way of welcoming you into their, uh... pack?” Tough to explain these kind of strange animalistic tendencies to humans who didn't understand how to handle the mindset of a dog.

“A pack? Should I be worried?”

Jared heard something completely different come out of Jensen's mouth. “A p-a-c-k. Not a p-a-c-t.” He cleared his throat when Jensen gave him the strangest look of bewilderment. “They're very loving dogs, but they don't trust as easily as some would think. It takes them awhile to do _these kind of things_ with other people.” Jared had a few trying months of his own, attempting to get each dog to not think he was about to attack them when all he wanted to do was roughhouse and play. But, eventually, they had come around.

“Really?” Jensen was still unnerved by how well Jared could understand his animals so completely. “God...” He swiped a hand over his face. “... you kind of know them better than humans.” It wasn't a put-down, but a roundabout compliment.

Jared glanced down at his pets, a certain pride in his stance. “Sometimes I'd much rather deal with them than the outside world. I know what they want and what they need—” He shook his head, climbing off the mattress. “I should go. I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just...” Jared's hand flew to point out the dogs on the bed. “They're no longer puppies, so their cuteness/'awww' factor has surpassed warranty. They're in my day, every day, so I pounce when I get this kind of rare chance. I hope you didn't mind.”

“Uh, no, no...” Jensen ran the palm of his hand over his chest, nailbeds scratching at the skin. “I just hope my chest was camera-ready, if you plan on showing these pictures to anyone or posting them online on your Facebook.”

“Actually...” Jared smirked, dipping his head in a bit of shyness.

“What?” Jensen didn't think Jared had a “shy” bone in his body.

“I'd be keeping these particular pictures private.” Jared held up his camera. “Maybe make a screensaver or a desktop wallpaper—think about transferring it over to my cell phone. But they'd always be for 'my eyes only'.”

Jensen could hear the nervous rambling start in Jared's voice, so he felt like apologizing. “Sheesh, I hope you weren't offended. I really don't care what you do with them.”

Jared shrugged one shoulder in mild disinterest, gesturing a hand toward the dogs. “Would you like me to take them with me?”

“Uhm...” Jensen glanced at how comfy the two animals appeared to be. “nah, I'm good, if they are.”

“Okay. Cool.” Jared had only made it to the doorway when Harley lifted his head and gave a soft bark, like he was commanding him to heel. So Jared tested him as his hand made a grab for the doorknob—another bark, a little louder to be heard. Now Jared backed up, retracing steps to take a seat on the end of Jensen's bed—what he received was a high-pitched wail, under breath, as Harley became docile and submissive, fitting his snout under Jared's hand. “Harley wants me to stay.”

“So stay.” Jensen settled his body back on the pillows.

“But you...”

“I could use the company.” An arm lifted to tuck the hand behind Jensen's dirty blond hair along the headboard; the other hand rested on his lower abdomen.

Jared was not only speechless, but kind of dumbfounded. “Where would I sit... and relax?” He really wished Sadie hadn't hogged a majority of the left side of the bed. She could be selfish like that, where Harley knew his place. Jared blamed himself for this flaw, having babied Sadie when she was younger.

Jensen looked over at Sadie, reaching over with his hand to test how pliable the sleeping body was—eh, pretty dead to the world. “She's your dog, Jared. I'm sure you're used to her being all over you, thinking she's still a pup.”

“But I'm dressed for B-ball. I'm ready to shoot baskets, not saw wood.” Jared snickered as he caught Jensen's laughter, then he remembered something. “Oh... why am I supposed to wake you an hour before 6?” He looked at his watch. “Which is in forty-five minutes.”

“Ahhh... my piece of shit car finally bit the dust. I spent most of the day stranded on the highway, waiting for a tow truck.” Jensen yawned behind a hand. “I need it tonight. They said to drop by a little after six. I still need to shower and change into real clothes, make myself decent for the public.”

“Jen, I can take you wherever you need to go.”

Jensen raised both eyebrows. “Oh? You really wanna chaperone me and my date?”

“A date?” Jared was a little off-put. “When did you find the time to meet someone new?”

“Uhm, I didn't.” Jensen gave off a tiny smirk, with a wink. “This is someone I've known off-n-on for years. We're gonna try 'something new', see how it goes.”

“Have I met her?” Jared kept his head bowed, eyes on the covers as his fingers picked at random spots.

“ ** _Him_**.” Jensen corrected as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jared thought he had misheard the word. “What?”

“The friend is not a woman—hence the 'him'.”

“But you're—” Jared lifted his head to point at Jensen, with a furrowed brow.

“I was, but now—I don't know...” Jensen shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. “I've liked him since we were introduced years ago. He tells me he's been gay for quite awhile, I chose not to notice— _whatever_. So now he's... he knew my ex-girlfriend.” He didn't want Jared to assume he was just changing sexualities for the sex, since he had been sans sexual intimacy for a few months. “It's simply dinner and a club. I'm not gonna—Jared, you all right?” It looked like Jared had gone white, ready to puke.

Jared had to turn away, feeling his face go flush—more than his face, but his whole body. “I don't know about you, but it feels warm in this room.” He had on a tank-t and was pulling at the collar and straps. “Are you warm? Is it warm? Did you feel like it was freezing when you got in an' you turned up the heater? It's okay if you did... I don't know if we have enough oil in the tank to keep running—it feels like the heater's on...” Jared hurriedly rose off the mattress to get out of the bedroom before he choked on his own air.

Harley bolted off the bed as well as Jensen with Sadie simply giving a lazy glance over at why everyone was jostling the mattress. Jared was almost across the threshold and out the door, but Harley blocked his path and Jensen snagged him by the forearm.

Harley gave his commanding “heel” bark as Jensen tightened his grip to say breathlessly, “Wait!”

Jared couldn't look anywhere but down at his sneaker tips. “—lemme go...”

“No!”

At Jensen's forceful word, Harley let out a different bark which was a signal to Sadie to pay attention and obey. Sadie made a growling noise - _like a human grumble_ \- as she had to leave her palatial bed in order to tag along after Harley. The dogs walked down the hallway, then down the stairs—nails _clip-clapping_ on the way to the first floor.

Jensen took the door out of Jared's hand, shutting the paneling. “I'm not wrong, am I? You feel it too?”

Jared closed his eyes, shaking his head like he wasn't able to talk about this situation. “This isn't right. It's not supposed to happen like this. I have a girlfriend—a fiancee... we're engaged, have been for a long time. I'm not—I'm not looking to mess that up.”

“But...”

“What?”

“There's a 'but' in there, like there's more you wanted to say.”

Jared averted his head, rubbing at his jaw and chin. “You're my best friend. You're going to be one of my groomsmen—step up to be my Best Man if my brother falls through or can't make it.”

“And—?”

“You're a guy... I'm a guy.” Jared shifted his hand between their bodies. “It's just _not_ supposed to be _this_ way.”

Jensen let his hand slip down Jared's forearm, still clutching the wrist and then moving on to sweetly squeeze the hand in reassurance. “You already know how I feel about what you're about to do.” Jared yanked his hand back. “You're supposed to stroll into your wedding day, already secure in the knowledge that you love this woman and she loves you. You two are about to be husband and wife—don't take that shit lightly. I might not know much, being a longtime bachelor, but I don't think you're supposed to marry her when you don't even trust that once you're wedded you'll simply grow to love each other all over again... when you know it's already lost—possibly for good.”

“I can't do this to her. Everything is set. Guests have made plans, she's made plans. I say 'no' and I'm the biggest egotistical bastard who ever walked the Earth.”

Jensen folded his arms over his chest. “I'd rather be looked down upon rather than stuck in a loveless, sexless marriage with no sense of how to reclaim myself or my own happiness.”

“It's not that easy, Jen.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it isn't. If I was selfish, I'd just outright cheat on her and rub it in her face.”

“It's easier than living a lie.” Jensen grew quiet, averting his eyes as if he knew what he was talking about.

“Jesus Christ...” Jared set his hands at his hips, shaking his head and doubtful exactly what was his next step. “I wouldn't even know where to start.”

“Here. With me.”

All Jensen had to do was advance on Jared and Jared backed up to plaster himself against the door. He kept his head averted the closer Jensen neared and brought up his hands to push the body away. Instead, they gripped—bare shoulder joints. Jensen's skin was no longer warm, but on fire. Instead of shoving, they pulled; Jensen was allowed so close to Jared that his puffs of breath to regulate his lungs blew air over exposed skin on the collar. Instead of outrage, Jared felt arousal; the long nights of imagining this very thing happening wouldn't suffice as only a fantasy.

Jensen wasn't short, by any means, but if Jared held his head high enough, he could look down into those startling green eyes. They darkened with they sensed changes in his body, his arousal heightened. Jensen lowered his head to look at the wide, muscular chest in front of him, down the tapered waist into those loose basketball shorts that almost reached Jared's knees. The thighs flexed and the calves contracted as Jared kept himself stuck to the door.

Jensen frowned because he felt a bit of fear coming at him; he didn't want Jared to flee. He wanted him to stay. He wanted Jared to kiss him, hold him, caress him. He wanted all those personal touches Jared already gave him to be real and his alone. Jensen backed away, heading to the end of the bed frame. He didn't know what else to do to convince Jared to remain, but he had one more effort in his repertoire to use. Very slowly, Jensen lowered his arms, dangling them by his sides. He brought one back to take one end of a string and then the other hand pulled on the second string. With quiet deftness, Jensen released the tie about his waist, letting the soft material fall and pool at his feet.

Jared thought he could keep his eyes on Jensen's face, but he was too curious to learn exactly what Jensen was wearing beneath his favorite pajama pants. He went momentarily still, feeling his heart race and his throat constrict. Then he couldn't prevent the lift of one corner of his mouth in hilarity. Jared knew it wasn't underwear; it was something ten times as better—a jock strap. This cotton stretched beyond its boundaries over a heated, stiffening length with elastic strips circling the trim waist and drawing that strip of cloth to be the last bit of cover before true nudity.

Jensen swiveled, showing the bare left cheek of his backside, then he lifted is right knee to climb onto the bed. He thought about tempting Jared further, but he wasn't sure if he was an “ass” man or not. He had seen Jared stare a few times, but they could've been flukes.

Jared felt adrift, like if he didn't move quick enough he would be lost at sea. He sauntered up behind Jensen, able to see the sheer rounded perfection with nothing blocking his view this time. “You're...”

“I'm a guy, you're a guy. We don't need flowery language—”

“— _exquisite_.” Hazel eyes connected directly with green, a hand stretching out to barely skim Jensen's waist and hip bone. “I should be jealous—-you're everything I'm not... but you're slowly becoming everything I want.”

Jensen tried to swallow, nearly choking on a stilted laugh, “— _jesus, jared_...” As he turned to look at Jared over his shoulder, he saw the ferocity, the dormant need fluctuating. Jared only had to flick his head once to direct Jensen to move toward the headboard. As Jensen slid to the pillows, he kept his gaze pinned on Jared to be assured he wasn't about to bolt and be left alone.

This was Jensen. This shouldn't be a big deal. He already seemed impressed; why else would they be living together? Jared had nothing to prove; he wasn't even sure there were expectations to live up to. As he climbed onto the mattress, stretching his body out, lengthwise, to reach Jensen's side, what unsettled him was how nervous he _wasn't. A_ little fear remained, but that was expected when a shift into deeper intimacy occurred within a close friendship.

Jensen reached out to lay his hand over Jared's, squeezing the shape. “I have no master plan or designs on you. I have no intentions for anything happening between us right this second, but I'm here... and I know I want this—with you.” The hand now moved to comb back Jared's unruly hair, sifting through the locks with a light massage to the scalp. “If all we do is lay here and sleep, I'm fine with that. If you wanna have sex, I'll be a bit nervous and concerned... but I'll—well, I think I'll pretty much do whatever you want to keep you in this bed.” Jensen gave off a tender smile that caused Jared to only grin slightly, still concerned.

At that moment, Jared completely relaxed. He lay his head down on his arms just below the pillows and let Jensen continue to play with his hair. “I've thought about you—us... a lot.”

“Me, too.” Jensen decided to hunker down and lay exactly like Jared. Once he was settled, he still kept touching Jared, mostly to reassure him that he was safe from harm or hurt.

“I don't know what this is, Jen, or what I'm feeling. It's different than I've felt about anybody in a long, _long_ time.”

“Even—?” Jensen raised one eyebrow to show he wasn't going to mention specific names in bed between them. Jared knew _who_ he meant.

“Uh, yeah... even _her_...” Jared blinked slowly, then lifted his gaze to look over at Jensen—those green eyes intent on his every word, his every action. “I don't wanna hurt you. My worst fear is losing you—this thing we have.”

Jensen leaned over to smack a blunt kiss on Jared's forehead. “Not. Possible. Once I stick, hard to get unstuck.”

“Even if I fuck things up?”

“I'll fuck things up, probably worse. We're human, and we're men.”

Jared was actually looking toward the dresser in the room; it held a digital clock, stark red numbers. Jensen had a weird quirk about his alarm clocks, needing them to be far enough away from him in bed so he was forced to get up to turn them off. “I'm not sure there'll be enough time to do— _much_. It's nearing the hour before six.”

“It can be a start. I mean, look... we're already half-naked and in bed. We're closer than we've ever been before.”

“I love your lips.” Jared reached over to rub the back of his index finger over Jensen's full lips. “They're so... _plump_... they look...”

“— _what_?” Jensen was going to have to cure Jared of this odd pausing in his compliments.

“... _kissable_... like they'll taste delicious—like the sweetest, best-est candy...”

Jensen had to stop moving, even blinking, to make sure Jared was serious. Wow... he _hadn't_ been joking. “Uh... would you like me to—?” He tapped his lips, then pointed toward Jared's mouth.

Jared could only nod his head, but as Jensen leaned over again, he rolled onto his back. He kept his hands high, tucked under the pillow above his head.

Jensen shifted with Jared and sidled to his side. It was an awkward angle to kiss in, so he threw a leg over Jared's waist and straddled him. When he stared down, he saw Jared beneath him: eyes alight, skin warm and glowing in the lamp-light with a hint of mirth in his grin. He started at the hairline, kissing down the forehead, between the brows and along the slope of the nose until he reached the nosetip and the stretch of skin above the top lip.

Jared was ready with lips parted, but Jensen didn't want the moment over too soon. He skipped over the whole mouth, nipping gently at Jared's bottom lip, moving on to suckle and kiss the chin as he slid tongue along the side of the strong jaw. He traced back over Jared's face, against the expanse of the cheek, but still refused to take Jared's parting lips under his. Jensen wrinkled his brow, something inside him wanted to come out—no holds barred. He planted his hands, made into fists, on the bed, directly under Jared's arm pits.

Green eyes searching over Jared's features, Jensen spoke with a slight frown to his face, “I love you.”

“... huh?” Jared heard, he simply couldn't fathom how or why.

“I really do— _love_ you.”

“Jen, you don't have to 'butter' me up.”

“I'm serious.”

“I know. It's just...”

“It's okay if you... _don't_. You've got—”

“ _I_ ** _do_**.” Jared stated the words so easily, like on a faint whisper.

“Hmm?” Jensen actually had to turn his head to lend an ear.

“Love. You.” All Jared could do was give a sloppy shrug. “I - _honest and true_ \- love you.”

Jensen felt his frown disappear. “When?”

“Uh... awhile.”

“Awhile? Really? —'cuz I woulda—-” Jensen didn't get to finish that thought as Jared swiftly lowered his arms to surround both palms around Jensen's head as he leaned upward to take the moving mouth, nearly stealing his next breath. Jensen had to latch onto Jared's wrists to hold on as they both turned their heads in different directions to deepen the pressure. Jensen moved his hands to curl under Jared's frame, while Jared shifted from hands to arms around Jensen's head, tugging him lower, and closer, to his body.

Jared rolled them to their sides, feeling Jensen begin to move against him, the cotton-covered bulge rubbing over his own groin and pelvis. He wanted to feel every last bit of Jensen along his body—time could go fuck itself. He swiftly lowered the elastics of the straps along Jensen's upper thighs until the length was exposed, the bush of dark pubic hair tickling his lower abdomen. Jensen's hands had sculpted along his back and were now diving below Jared's waistband. With one added hand to Jensen's two, Jared was naked in no time, pulling Jensen back to his body as they continued to slip-slide faces, intermittently kissing lips and cheeks or anywhere their lips happened to land. The contact they made with their engorged cocks touching caused both of them to suck in air and hold on tighter, both feeling too much in such a short time.

Jensen rolled them over onto Jared's back, not only able to peel off Jared's briefs but his own jock strap. He became a bit entangled with his feet, on the smaller toes, but he didn't think precision and suaveness was tantamount at this point. Jared glanced first, then Jensen, both catching the mockery the digital read-out made of the exact time. It was closer to an hour before six than it had been five minutes ago.

Seated on Jared, Jensen grappled for the huge biceps to hold him down, get him to connect eyes. “I'm game, if you are.”

“I'm not looking for seduction or romance—just some fuckin' relief.” Jared bucked his hips, pretending like Jensen's grip was restraining him to submission. He paused for a second, a thought pelting him as Jensen placed a hand on his chest, positioning himself, and their cocks, for some intense humping. “— _huh_...”

It wasn't a question, more of an “ah-ha” moment.

“What?”

“Seems like I am playin' one-on-one with you after all.” Jared had the widest, silliest... most charming, disarming smile on his face to his secret tease to himself. Poor Jensen.

Jensen wasn't comprehending the meaning, puzzlement conflicting with his aroused state. “Wha-?” Sometimes Jared needed instructions for his dialogue.

“Never mind. I'll explain later.”

 **~*~the end**


End file.
